


Love is More

by DJLNZ



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LGBTQ Character, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLNZ/pseuds/DJLNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny Mason and Dexit Jones live very different lives. Penny, a recent escapee of the personal hell she had been held captive in for sixteen years, fights for her mental freedom and justice to her captor. Dexit, a self trained fighter and profiler who has been living on the streets for years before joining the Behavioral Analysis Unit, their skills highly sharpened. The two happen to bump into each other, and what comes after will change the their lives. The question is, for better or for worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! We hope you really enjoy our work, as the idea has been a long while in the making. Leave a comment if you liked it!   
> Cheers xxx

  
Penny took a deep sigh, hot breath warming her swollen lips tinged with deep purple and blue. The wind beat down her threadbare nightgown, as she wrenched open the wide, glass doors to the Quantico Police Station, immediately all attention drew to the girl at the front, flesh colored red with bruises and dried blood.

“L-listen up,” she yelled, trying out her voice for the first time in what seemed like years. “My name’s Penny, and I need to talk to someone.”  
  
Her sore feet pattered along the pristine tile floors, face beaming with triumph until she felt something knock her down. The weight tensed above her before leaping back onto their feet.

“What the actual hell are you doing,” Dexit growled, staring down the wide eyed girl beneath her. Their icy glare penetrated deep into the Penny’s eyes, and the room seemed to grow colder. After pausing for a second, the black-haired being reached down and pulled Penny up, careful to avoid bruises and cuts.

“I’m really sorry,” Penny squeaked. “I really should have watched where I was going, I’m so sor-” Dexit quickly cut her off.

“Sorry is just a word, and it doesn’t fix or mean anything. I appreciate the gesture though. Now what are you doing here? You look like shit.” Their voice wasn’t as harsh as before, but it still held a chilly tone.

Penny crossed her arms over her frail body, “T-thanks a lot. But I know.” Her face took a more serious tone, eyes narrowing. “I don’t need your sympathy though, thank you very much. I’d like to speak with someone, a-an agent. Right now.”

“I hold sympathy for no one. I was simply stating the obvious.” Dexit huffed, their eyebrow arching. “If it’s an agent you’re looking for, then you’ve run into the right person. I’m Special Agent Dexit Jones. You are?” They extended a firm hand, more out of habit than politeness.

“Penny Mason, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she paused for a minute, taking time to steady herself, “I appreciate you not g-giving me pity. I’m not here to cry. I need you to listen to me.”

“Will do. Let’s go to my office.” Dexit turned, gently placing a warm hand between Penny’s shoulderblades. The girl visibly tensed, not used to a gentle touch. “Don’t freak out. I’m just making sure you stay steady. I promise. You’re safe here. We are just going to head to my car and I’ll take you to my team’s building.” The words sounded softer, more comforting, yet still firm.

Penny let out a shaky breath, “O-okay.” Her brown iris’ glinted slightly, “A-are you sure your team won’t mind my get up? I’m barely wearing anything at all.”

“Don’t worry,” A low, barely audible chuckle escaped their lips. “We’ve seen worse. People coming here butt naked. Trust me. We’ve seen a lot.” Penny let out a soft laugh. They opened a door, closing it gently behind. The two were drenched in the darkness, Penny clutching onto Dexit’s strong arms, and willing herself to not crumble onto the pavement.

After a walk in complete silence, Dexit pulled out a keychain and a unlocked her car, it’s black exterior almost blending into the night.

“Hop in.” They opened the passenger side door, waiting till the battered girl had entered the car before closing it and heading to the driver’s side. Penny painstakingly settled into the hard leather seats, the wounds littering her back throbbing as she leaned back. Dexit seemed to notice the discomfort, seeing as they reached into the back and pulled a pillow up, handing it to her.

“I sleep in my car sometimes.” They answered, before the other could question it. Penny shook her head, looking at Dexit with a thankful gaze.

As bright lights from the busy city streaked past, Penny stared out her window with a childlike excitement, taking in all the color around her. The black-haired figure beside her gave a minute smirk, as they watched the girl in a protective manner out of the corner of their arctic blue eyes.

When they reached the building, Dexit quickly walked over to open Penny’s door. The brunette hopped down, wincing when her ankles slammed on the ground. Dexit’s arms suddenly appeared under Penny’s armpits, holding her upright. They paused for a second before looping an arm under her knees and lifting her up, kicking the door shut and locking it as they made their way to the front door. Penny nuzzled into their neck. Dexit tensed, but made no sign of caring as the warm air from the building coaxed the two in.

“Where were you?” A calm, yet frustrated voice caught Dexit’s attention, and they turned to face a tall, intimidating man.

“I was down at the local police station, sir. I told you this before I left.”

“Yes, but I told you to be back in two hours. It’s been five,” the man sighed, rubbing his forehead. He stared in confusion at the paper thin girl in Dexit’s arms, curiosity beginning to bubble.

“My apologies, sir. But as you can see, it was worth the wait.” Dexit looked at the girl in their arms.

“Agent Hotchner, this is Penny Mason, and she walked into the police station like this, demanding to speak with an agent.” Their hard eyes connected with Aaron’s.

Penny gave a timid wave, “H-hello. I don’t know how to say this so you’ll listen. But I’m not crazy.” Aaron raised a questioning eyebrow, and Dexit met her eyes, urging her on. “I was sold into h-human trafficking. At age nine.” She took a steadying exhale, “I don’t want pity, o-or an evaluation on my health, but I know somethings. I think could help you...so listen. Okay? Okay.”

Penny’s serious stare didn’t waver, even when the man in front of her stared at her with harsh, piercing eyes.

“Woah hold up.” Dexit said. “We’ll listen, but let’s go to an office. I know my arms are really comfortable, but I think a couch would probably be more comfortable.” Aaron gave a smug smirk, rolling his eyes at Dexit’s comment, used to their suddenly witty bursts. He lead them both into his office, and Dexit set the girl down on the couch, sliding a glass of water toward her and stepping toward the door, making their exit.

“H-hey Hotch,” a boy with unruly hair slid past Dexit and into the office, “I was making a geographical map of the unsubs comfort area and…” his voice trailed off when he met a pair of misty brown eyes. “W-who’s this?” His golden green eyes scanned her body, analyzing every cell and every blotch of pain, until his gaze travel back up to her eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, both not saying a word. The boy blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to ignore how thin the white nightgown was that barely covered Penny’s beaten form. The silence was broken by Dexit, who had been looking back and forth between the two. Sighing loudly, they shook their head, black locks swishing gently as they muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I swear Spencer Reid, you have the worst possible timing.” With that, they dragged him out by the arm, the door clicking shut behind them. They were seen smirking at the boy outside the window, saying something that obviously flustered him. He denied it, glancing in the window one last time before they pulled him out of sight. When Dexit returned, a mischievous grin played on their lips.

“Apologies. He’s not used to attractive females giving him attention,” Dexit noted, before grabbing the keys they had dropped on the table and slipping out the door.

“Wait,” Penny said suddenly, “please stay.” Her face fell a little, “please don’t leave.” Penny’s voice was barely over a whisper, eyes silently pleading. The other glanced at the team leader, who nodded, then they sat down in a chair, crossing their legs and leaning back, looking comfortable yet intimidating.

Hotch tipped his head, leading the Penny on.

“Okay, well. Uh, here it goes. When I was n-nine I was trying to sleep when this sound came from my parent’s room. I-I was so little, I ignored it I g-guess. But it came from m-my brother’s room, he was sixteen, I think,” Penny’s brows furrowed in concentration, “there was this guy. And he grabbed me, and I w-woke up in this room. T-there were so, so many kids...and a girl crawled over to me, said her name was Cristin, s-she took care of me. Then it started, the beatings. And there wasn’t a day I wasn’t bleeding, and my hair became permanently stiff with m-my own blood. Cristin always tried to brush it out, but it never went away. S-still hasn’t. They taught me how to shoot a gun, how to cook food, and how to read people. Well, very well. I was the best. I could tell that someone used to play guitar by the marks on their wrists. I was good.” Hotch’s interest was peaked and he leaned forward, Penny paused and gaze at him.

“You have a son. But not a wife, though you had one. You loved her, you parted because of...job? Job,” Penny stopped for a beat, face softening, “I’m sorry for your loss. Middle-upper class. You don’t smile often, but enough to have secondary laugh lines. Good at your job, serious. But a family man. You don’t get much sleep. Dry humor. And clean, neat.”

Dexit was counting off the points Penny mentioned on their fingers, nodding every now and then.

“She's good, Hotch. But I have a question. What can you tell about me?” Their face fell into an expressionless one, one that gave away as little information as possible.

Penny bit the inside of her cheek, “You’re a tough one. I know you don’t have a family and I know that you were raised unconventionally...on the streets?”

Dexit shrugged, “Not bad.”

Hotch cleared his throat, “Can you continue please, Miss. Mason?”

“It’s Penny, thank you. And yes. A-after a few years,” she began, “Cristin was gone. They took her, and kept me...they called me p-pet. They touched me, used me, and then they trusted me. One day they let me sleep w-without my cuffs and I was gone.”

“How long were you there, Penny,” Hotch asked softly.

“Sixteen years,” Penny said without hesitation. A look of shock fell over Aaron’s features.

“Do you know who took you,” his voice was laced with a knowing tone, as if he knew what word were going to spill out of Penny’s lips.

“I refered to him as ‘master’, but his name is….. C-Christopher Y-Y-Yameu…..” Her voice tapered off at the end, fear filling her. Dexit placed a warm hand on top of hers. They looked up when their name was called.

“Dexit, gather the team into the conference room. Ask if anyone has a change of clothes. Don’t tell them anything about our situation,” Hotch said, standing and leaving the room with purpose.

“Sir, I have a change of clothes. They’re in my bag. I'll return with them promptly then brief the team.” Dexit said, nodding as they walked out of the room.

Penny took a breath, a wave of relief washing over her. She scanned the room, admiring the pictures on the walls and book littering the shelves. It smelt like cinnamon and morning air, she sucked in heavily and gave a weak smile. Her body, she noticed, was still shaking and hadn’t stopped since she left the facility she was held in. Panic rose in her throat, and her tremors got more violent. It was hard for her, to not be in a constant state of terror. To not wince when she glazed over her bruised body, recalling the way his fingertips ran across her skin so violently, the way the frozen, dirty cement felt against her tender skin, and the way her blood tasted in her mouth. The way it never stopped.

Dexit opened the door, handing over a stack of clothes. “You can change in here, I’ll close the blinds.” Dexit made their way into the conference room, clapping their hands loudly to announce the meeting. They stood at the head of the table, pulling out file after file on the case. Dexit had studied this case before, but hadn't been able to go anywhere with it because they had gotten recruited before they had the chance. They looked up, glancing at Reid as he lead the rest of the group in.

“What's going on, Jones?” Agent Morgan asked, sitting down.

“I could ask the same thing.” Agent Rossi added.

Dexit stayed silent, clicking on the tv and showing pictures of the case. “This is the work of Christopher Yameu, infamous kidnapper and trafficker.” The pictures were gruesome, causing many to grimace, others simply looking away.

“So far, there has only been one known survivor. Her name is Penny Mason, and she is currently sitting in Agent Hotchner’s office.” Their voice carried command and weight, wordlessly telling everyone how dire the situation was. They caught Spencer’s face, and was almost shocked. He was pale, his right hand shaking ever so gently, his eyes wide. They could see the heartbreak in his eyes, and they felt almost sorry for him. His head snapped towards the door when Dexit spoke again.

“In fact, she's coming in right now.” Dexit looked towards the door, just as it opened to reveal Penny, her form much cleaner than it had been earlier. She had cleaned her wounds a bit, so she wasn't covered in dry blood and grime. Her shoulders caved in, all of the intense stares making her heart race.

“Hello,” she said softly, self consciously brushing the dark bruise covering most of her olive complexion. She was dressed in a white tank top and loose sweatpants, the cuts lining her bony arms showing; Spencer winced when he saw the collection of hickeys varying in color adorning her chest and collarbones.

She took a breath, ignoring their watchful eyes, “There are no more survivors, if you were wondering. Few have made it past h-his regiment, then they're quickly sold. The others are dead.” Penny could feel her tears beating at the back of her eyes, she wiped one off her cheek.

Morgan stood up swiftly, pulling out his chair and gesturing her to sit in it. Though he was quite intimidating, with a very muscular build and towering figure, his eyes were kind and warm. Penny trusted him slightly, letting out a shaky breath through gritted teeth at the uncomfortable seat, the corners of it digging into a cut down her thigh.

Spencer met her look from across the circular table, pink hues creeping up his neck, amber eyes filled to the brim with sympathy. Penny gave him a shy glance, feeling her own face heating up from his attention. Dexit stared at the boy who wasn’t even trying to hid his gaping mouth, rolling their crystal blue’s and figuring that they could have something to tease him over for a few months.

“Hi Penny, my names Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ,” her voice was soothing and motherly, “can you tell me what the man who took you looked like? The simplest detail could mean everything.”

Penny sighed, “I appreciate your kind tone, but you don’t have to baby me. Really, I can handle my own. And yes.” JJ looked impressed, as did the rest of the team who analyzed her, confused by the enigma that she was. For support, Dexit put a hand on Penny’s shoulder, the touch neither harsh or belittling.

“He was shorter than average, he had a tiny chunk out of his right eyebrow, the same eye lazy. I figured out that he was abused as a child, by the way he was,” she gulped, “dominant, sexually and mentally. Creepy guy. He had to u-use bondage and other forms of...sexual t-torture to feel better about himself. He had issues, anger issues. I think he killed his father. Mother died of cancer. He was an alcoholic. Snorted cocaine when he was younger. Two small dogs. No wife, no children.”

Dexit nodded. “Good job. Great job, in fact.” Others stared at them, having never heard a compliment come out of their almost always downturned lips. “That's almost exactly what I profiled. The rest here wouldn't believe me, because it was a cold case, but that's what I profiled. Almost exactly. I'm not even kidding. You said it, almost word for word, the same way, too.” Their thumb rubbed gently over Penny’s collarbone, applying a comforting pressure.

Penny grimaced, “Cold case, huh? You’re saying, if you paid more attention I could have been found.” Anger flick on in her gentle eyes, “Does this look like a cold case to you? Are my cuts not deep enough for your team to care about.”

Aaron shook his head. “No, that isn't it at all. We tried so hard, but there wasn't enough evidence. Trust me. Please believe me when I say we tried as hard as we could at the time.”

Penny bit her lip, hot liquid dripping off her chin. “I don’t trust many people, sir.” She look at him with bloodshot, stern eyes, “but I trust you.”

Aaron sighed softly. “I'm sorry. I truly am. I wish we could have done something. Dexit here was on the right track, but Justice Strauss didn't want us going into it. She must have been upset about our failure to complete the case, and didn't want us chasing what she considered a cold case. Dexit wanted to keep going, so I gave them permission to continue, but on their own time.”

Dexit nodded, gently squeezing Penny’s shoulder and wiping the blood off her chin, dabbing her pale flesh with a white cloth, turning it dark red. “I joined after the case was discontinued, so I didn't know how the Justice felt about it. But I really wish I   
had joined later, that way I would have been able to go about my own mission, and I probably would have taken care of the case myself. However, I had barely gotten my hands on the information when they found me. I apologize that I didn't work faster.” The team stared some more, never having heard them apologize, much less actually seem to care.

“Thank you, Dexit,” Penny said, full of appreciation.

“Of course, Penny.” They responded, folding the cloth and tossing it into the garbage can in the corner, black locks shimmering in the artificial light.

Morgan smirked, “Didn't know you had a heart, Jones.”

“Didn't know you had enough balls to say that, Morgan.” Dexit instantly retaliated, not even fazed.

“I'm tired,” Penny muttered, tipping her head up at Dexit.

Spencer cleared his throat, “ You come with me, I have a bed.” Morgan snickered at his a-little-too-fast response.

“Oh no you don't.” Dexit said, jumping to their feet. “She is staying at my place till she is better, and that's final. I don't trust her with any of you boys. Especially you, Spencer. Don't think I didn't notice you staring at her. I'd let Garcia take her but she might scare her. Jennifer, you have a family. Emily, no. She is staying with me.” Their tone left pretty much no room for argument, and challenged those who dared.

Reid looked noticeably disappointed, but didn't say a word.

Dexit looked at Penny. “That is, if you would like.” They gave the girl a warm look, something almost along the lines of motherly, which Penny could tell was not a look they had ever worn.

“Yes please,” she looked at the team hesitantly, “I'm sorry. F-for not saying much today, I haven't slept well in sixteen years. I just want to go home.” Another small drop trickled from Penny’s eyes, and Dexit flicked it away with a kind touch.

“Of course. We understand.” Aaron said, nodding. “Dexit, take her to your place. We’ll send you all the information.”

Dexit nodded. “Yes sir.” Looping a supporting arm under Penny’s arms, she lifted her up,and gently lead her out of the room.

Spencer’s eyes followed her out, oblivious to the smirks coming from Morgan.

“Hey, Pretty Boy, you don't have to stare,” he tittered.

“Sixteen years,” Spencer murmured in disbelief.

“What?” Derek asked, leaning forward.

“She was there for sixteen years…” Spencer said, a little louder. “That's longer than Dexit was on the streets..”

“Yeah. That's what happens to most kids in a human trafficking ring. They spend their lives there, and are killed when they are no longer of use. She's really smart to have escaped. She could be very helpful.” The last part of Derek's statement was more for Aaron, who was contemplating.

“Helpful,” Spencer scoffed, “She's a necessity.”

Derek nodded, but rolled his eyes, “You just want her to stay so you can live out your little crush.”

Jennifer smacked Derek’s arm.

“Spencer’s right,” Aaron announced, the team quickly turning an ear, “she would be a great addition to the team. I’m not sure if she would take any position, seeing the amount of mental and physical abuse she's been through, but I could send in a request to Strauss and see if she'll take it.”

“Sounds good to me.” Emily said. “But we should really get on with the case.”

Aaron nodded. “Right.” 

* * *

 

“You have a nice house,” Penny chirped, hand folded behind her back while she rocked on she balls of her feet.

“Thanks. It's not much, but I make do.” Dexit replied, walking in the entryway. It's a one story, small brick house. The inside is very homey and cozy, giving a warm feeling to everyone. “I'll take your…… Never mind. Let's get you some clothes. You aren't much bigger than me right now, so you can have some of my clothes.”

““Thanks,” Penny’s voice was still unsteady, “ hey, w-what's up with the kid who kept staring? I know I'm not particularly pretty or anything, but he didn't have to be that...blunt.”

Dexit laughed. A full blown laugh that was deep and hearty. A laugh that was contagious and grew from the belly. “That, Penny, was Spencer Reid. Used to be youngest and smartest at the BAU. Replaced by me. Thirty years old, with no social skills. He's blunt because he doesn't know any better. He doesn't know how to be socially secretive.”

Penny giggled, “Socially secretive? What do you mean?”

“I mean, if he has a crush, it's gonna show, just like it did today. And Spencer doesn't see the outside as much as he reads what's on the inside. He likes you for how you are, not how you look right now.” Dexit pulled out a few nice outfits, followed by a few more casual outfits, then some rugged outfits. “Take what you want.”

“He likes me,” Penny squeaked, “really?”

“Mhm.” Dexit said, a small grin lighting up their face. They held up a floral blouse along with a pair of skinny jeans, fuzzy boots, and a puffy jacket. “You two are totally into each other. How's this?”

“I don't know, he seems so…cute? If that's what you would say, I guess I've never had to say that before,” she admitted, grabbing the pair of clothes excitedly.

Dexit chuckled. “Before you get those on, let's properly treat and bandage your wounds. But yes, I suppose several people do say he's cute.” They pulled out a large shirt and boxers, handing them to the girl. “For sleeping, unless you get cold. Then I've got some fuzzy pants if you want.”

“Thanks,” Penny said sincerely, “for everything, Dexit.”

Dexit looked at the girl, a real smile playing across their lips. “No problem, Penny.”

“Can we stay up and talk for a minute? I don't think I'll be able to sleep much, I guess I just wanted an excuse to leave...I'm sorry,

“Oh that's totally fine. I understand. Why don't we clean those cuts first? But I'm going to need you to strip.” Dexit said cautiously, seeing the fear in Penny’s eyes. “It's okay. If it makes you feel better, I'll strip too, so I'll be just as vulnerable. Do you want me to?”

Penny chewed her lip for a bit, then nodded. Dexit slowly stripped in front of the other, the scars on their back showing. They kept their undergarments on, minus a bra. They lead Penny to the bathroom, then turned away as the other stripped, filling the tub with a bit of warm water. Penny sighed at the contact, relishing in the way the water made the throbbing in her limbs fade.

“You know, I haven't showered at all since I was taken, Cristin would always clean us off with a wet shirt,” Penny practically moaned, incredibly content.

“Really? That doesn’t sound very clean. Don’t tell the others this, but I really really enjoy a hot shower at the end of the day. It helps me unwind. Everyone thinks I just never get stressed, even Reid.” Dexit said, smiling softly as the gently rubbed detangling shampoo into Penny’s hair.

“I mean, you're human. Everyone gets stressed,” she replied, “they can't expect you to be immune to human functions.”

“I forgot. You haven't seen me usually around my team. All they ever see is a stone cold cop, one who thinks logically rather than emotionally, and doesn't let emotions get a hold of them. I'm usually pretty dull, but I'm good at my job. The best there is, actually. At least, in the team.” Dexit sighed as they delicately worked out the tangles in Penny’s hair.

She furrowed her brows, “I guess they aren't as good at reading people as they thought. Maybe you should try and open up? I don't know.” She took a minute to think, “why are you different with me?”

Dexit paused, fingers going still in Penny’s hair. “I'm…. I'm not sure. At first I thought that you were going to be one of _those_  people. The people that scream and cry, all to get attention. But the more I looked at you, the more I realized you weren't like the others. The signs weren't adding up. You were calm for having just run away from 16 years of torture, but still showed obvious signs of distress. I don't know. Something drew me to you. And….. Don't tell anyone this or I won't hear the end of it from Derek, but I really actually care for you. I sort of understand what you went through. Sort of.”

“I'm not the crying type, I suppose. I don't find it needed to freak out, the best way to help myself is to keep my head screwed on.”

“Makes sense. I'm the same way. The team sort of understands that, but they still let emotions handle them sometimes.” They massaged the shampoo out of Penny’s hair, applying the conditioner. “So, some of those cuts look like they'll need stitches. I'll stitch them up for you if you'd like.”

“Oh, sure. Thanks,” Penny answered, eyelids fluttering closed peacefully.

Dexit smiled softly, working the tangles out bit by bit till the hair between their fingers was soft and silky. Then they worked their way around her chest with the soap, gently cleaning the wounds and washing the stubborn dirt away.

Penny hissed, squeezing her eyes shut as the open flesh wounds stung, aggravated by the soap. She felt a warm hand on her back, and the gentle heat seemed to ease the pain a little. Though it seemed like hours, it was a mere 10 minutes before Dexit finally put the sponge down, and rinsed Penny’s body clean of dirty soap and conditioner.

Dexit led Penny to the couch, both in their pajamas, and pulled out her stitching kit. “This is going to hurt. I apologize ahead of time.”

Penny clenched her jaw as the needle entered her skin, the thin piece cold metal sending chills down her spine. She focused on the quiet ticking of the old grandfather clock that sat across the room, its gold pendulum swinging back and forth, almost hypnotizingly.

Dexit made quick, yet clean work of the stitches, handing the girl a couple painkillers. “If you want. It might be nice to have a decent night of rest instead of waking up every half an hour due to dull, throbbing pain.” Their voice was flat, a shred of humor laced into the statement.

The brunette nodded earnestly, popping the pills into her mouth and taking them without any water. “Pain isn’t fun. Dexit, how long is it going to take for the bruises to go away? Am I going to have any scars?” Penny bombarded them with questions, her mind still unable to answer some simple things due to her time spent in captivity.

Dexit chuckled, the sound a little rusty, as if they hadn’t laughed in a long while. “Woah, slow down there speedy. Bruises take about a week to go away, but that one on your face may take longer to fade. Maybe three weeks to vanish completely? You will have scars. Some will last for years, others will not. But you will have scars.” They patiently answered all the questions Penny threw at them.

“Okay, sorry I don’t understand some stuff,” Penny rang her hands and looked down at the wooden floors. Dexit shrugged.

“Don’t say sorry for something you can’t control, Penny.” Dexit said, standing. “Oh, if you want a sedative to try and get some better sleep, I’ve got some.” They took out a mostly empty bottle of pills, and shook a few more than healthy into their hand. Tilting their head back, they swallowed the pills dry, damp ebony strands sticking to their tanned forehead and cheeks. Penny reached for the bottle, taking two and pushing them between her plush lips, slightly swollen.

“Good night, Penny,” Dexit waved as they slipped into an adjoining bedroom.

“Sleep well, Dexit,” she chimed happily, resting her head on a large pillow. She tried to ignore the empty pit in her stomach and jolts of pain still coursing through her. Her body felt dirty, even after she had washed off the remaining residue of her cuts and dirt. Her fingertips brushed lightly against one of the large incisions on her narrow hips, tracing it and wondering just how long it would take for her to feel like herself again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da? Stick around, more to come shortly. Thanks!


End file.
